


Deitada

by mols, Molsinportuguese (mols), whenpaincomes (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, depressão, idealização de suicídio, solidão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/whenpaincomes
Summary: Uma poesia sobre solidão e depressão.





	Deitada

**Author's Note:**

> PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!! Não vejam isso como uma representação fiel do que é se suicidar. Isso é ficção, isso seria a solução fácil que gostaríamos que o suicídio fosse quando estamos nos sentimentos enormemente mal, mas NÃO É ASSIM.

Deitada na faixa de pedestre, ela morre devagar, como uma nuvem.

Deitada, ela pensa e o pensamento voa (que nem folha).

Deitada, ela cria um mundo inteiro (na sua cabeça).

Deitada, o mundo todo passa, a terra dá voltas, deitada ela continua vivendo.

Deitada, é a vida de alguns.

Deitada, ela reconhece seus privilégios; também sente menos vontade de se levantar.

Deitada ela morre como o vento do novo mundo.

Deitada, morre finalmente.

**Author's Note:**

> é meio antiguinha, mas eu ainda curto ela; é uma forma de pensar o fim de forma...não tão violenta?


End file.
